fanondigimonfandomcom-20200213-history
Digimon Cross Worlds
Digimon Cross Worlds is a fanfiction serie editted by Mr.Oakzzz. This page is for planning the serie and trying out different ideas for characters and digimon. World In this serie, the Digiworld is a parallel world just like usually, but in some way, an unknown organisation has slipped through the dimensional barrier and started enslaving digimon. About a week before the series start, earth was clouded in a mulitcoloured haze. When the haze subsided, cards of digimon were left everywhere. Not knowing what was going on, children began inventing a card game with these cards. Later on, the dimensional fissure created when the organisation crossed over begins to grow and makes digimon pop out of there cards. Digital equipment Like all series, i will design a unique model for the digivice. This digivice will be called the "D-7", because it will grant the user 7 different abilities, though only 4 of them will be shown at first. I will also re-invent the booster cards that were used in Digimon Tamers. I think it was really awesome when digimon battles didn't always look the same. Using the cards, a tamer could create customized battle styles for different opponents and come up with different strategies. I'm also thinking of dividing the cards in two different types: equipment cards and move cards. Aside from that, I will use a device called the "Digi-watch". This device looks like a simple digital watch. It can be used as a portable data base and can also be synchronized with the digivice. When synched with a digivice, it enables the wielders digimon to digivolve. It can analyze digimon and booster cards alike. While it has data on most commonly seen digimon, more rare ones might have a limited database. Characters Digi-Destined *Michael Kagawa: Michael, usually called "Mike", is a hot-headed, impuslive kid in his early teens (14 to be exact). The most common description of him is "he's the kind of guy that buts in and barks first." However, despite his impulsive actions and sometimes rude behavior, he always means the best for his friends. He is partnered with Agumon. *Ace Uchida: Ace is the last of the digi-destined to officially join the group. Having been a top-ranked digimon card game player, he feels the others is unworthy of his prescence. During his first encounter with Mike, he even stated that "lousy digimon players is worse than trash". Despite his arrogance, he does have a good heart. He has a little sister he cares for more than even himself, seemingly the only person he cares about. His partner is Gizamon. *Nina Kidd: Nina is an american girl who moved to Japan with her dad two years ago when he got a job in Tokyo. She has acostomized to the life in Japan quite well, despite missing her mother in America. She first came into contact with Digimon during a tournament where Michael Kagawa lost to the would-be national master Keith Yamikaze. After having watched the tournament, she started take interest in the game and it partly filled the empty space in her heart. She is partnered with Aromon. Dark Hunters *Keith Yamikaze: Keith was the number one digimon card game player in Japan before he lost to Michael Kagawa. He and Michael first met during a regional championship during which Keith completely oumatched Mike. After losing to Mike during the national championship, Keith was approached by a member of the mysterious organisation that conquerred the digiworld. Joining the Dark Hunters, he became their uncrowned leader. His arrogant personality often brings him to speak for the whole group despite not asking for their opinion. He was originally partnered with a Chandlemon but discarded it and replaced it with BlackAgumon, a synthethic digimon created with DNA from Mike's Agumon. *Dawn Terumi: Dawn is a childhood friend of Michael Kagawa. However, when her parents died in a car accident and she moved to another town, the two of them lost contact. She was heartbroken for a long time and Mike felt terrible about not being able to comfort her properly. She pushed away his attempts, not wanting to suffer from any more loses. This changed her personality greatly, becoming more cold towards others, though she unlike other Dark Hunters doesn't kill or destroy her victims. She is partnered with Wendigomon. *Kakashi "Kash" Morimoto: "Kash" is the main brain of the Dark hunters. Having scored the highest possible grades at all school test ever given to him, he is considered a child prodigy to appear only once in a generation. Kash is extremely analythic in his battles and tapes everything for later analysis. He is partnered with Keramon. Digivolution Methods Most of the series have a unique way of digivolving that doesn't occur in the others. In Adventure 02, there was the armor digivolution for example. In season 1, 3 and 5, there wasn't any special digivolutions, but there was a special way of digivolving instead (using the crest in season 1, the cards in season 3 and the D.N.A charge in season 5). Since i haven't watched the entire season 4 or Xros Wars, i do not know what kind of digivolutions are in there, except for human hybrid digivolution in frontier. I am thinking about making digivolution the ability the digiwatches grants the wielder when synched with their digivice. Digivice As mentioned earlier, the digivice in this serie will be called the "D-7". The name is derived from the 7 abilities it contains. Though its known they contain 7 abilities, only four is currently known, as follows: *Digi-Boosting: allows the user to use digi-booster cards to strengthen their digimon. In some cases, this may also change the appearence of the digimon its used on. *Digivolution: allows the user to digivolve their digimon. However, they need to synchronize it with the digiwatch to build up the energy needed. *Spiritual Purification: When a digimon has been corrupted by a dark digivice, this allows the user to "cure" the digimon from its corruption and restore it to its normal self, similar to how the digivices was able to free digimon from the black gears in season 1. Of course, if the digimon is mean by nature, it can't be "cured" into an ally. *Warp field creation: when two digimon battles in the real world, the different time flow between the real and digital world causes time in the real world to freeze, as a result of time in digiworld being much slower. A D-7 can also cause this effect by entering "battle mode" in order to challenge a wild digimon.